The things we do
by Belladonna-Isabella
Summary: What if the events in Fortuna were not only part of Sanctus plan? What is that strange woman,Lili,ploting? What is her interest in Sparda's swords?Why did she want Dante there and what are her plans for Nero? R
1. Thus it begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.

**A/N1:** This is my very first attempt at a DMC fic so I hope it will be well received. The main reason I am writing this is that I was quite disappointed by the fourth game and would like to try an alternative story based on it. So, if you haven't played it you must be prepared for heavy **SPOILERS**! The beginning chapters especially will be mostly taken out from the game directly, without much or any change. You have been warned! **Plz R&R** !

* * *

**Place: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

**.**

Two hooded figures were standing on a barren hill. The scenery was very dark. There were no trees or any kind of life as far as the eye could see, only some rocks withered by the passing of time and the elements. The sky had a deep purple color and some black clouds could be seen soaring in it. One could describe this place as a desert but there was no sand and even the ground was dead. The only sound that could be heard was that of thunders from the electrical storm that was raging in the horizon. The two figures had all their features hidden by their cloaks, but it could be seen that the one was a bit more slender and shorter than the other.

"So, you have decided to go?" the taller figure said and the voice designated it as male.

"Yes…it is time," a soft female voice responded.

"Will you go meet him?"

"I should…but I won't, our paths will cross sooner or later and I have much to do if I want to be prepared for what is to come."

"As you will…Let us be on our way then," said the male figure.

The other figure reached out her hand while muttering something incomprehensible. A portal began to form. As she kept reciting the spell it began to grow, gradually, with each repetition of the verses. When the portal had reached the size of a large doorway, the female voice went silent. After a brief pause, the (apparently) female hooded figure, that had created the portal, took a step forward and entered the glowing doorway .The other figure, without any hesitation, followed right behind her. As soon as they disappeared into the opening, the portal faltered and shut.

.

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *

**A/N2:** Short, I know, but it suit's my needs. I should probably mention that the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to update, so…plz review.

* * *


	2. A job

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.

**A/N:**First of all I would like to thank my readers and reviewers (even though I know I didn't give you too much to work on).Secondly, this is the next chapter and as promised it is practically identical to that part of the game, sorry if you don't like it. I would like to say that this fic will be based on my interpretation of the DMC games and some things might be a little off, so be warned. Lastly, I have two questions, did anyone like the love story in the game and is Trish (or should be) romantically involved with Dante?

* * *

**Place: Devil May Cry shop**

**Time: Night**

The night had started serenely enough for Dante. He was lounging with his feet on the wooden table, while enjoying a piece of his favorite food…pizza. It would have probably gone on that way if Lady hadn't decided to drop by. Her visits were never simply social so it was natural to assume that things were about to get interesting. She didn't waste much time in "hellos" and casual chit-chat (knowing full well that no person in the room appreciated them) and proceeded to explain why she had deemed it necessary to swing by. As it turned out, the reason was to ask him to loan her his father's sword .From the little she said, he gathered that she wanted to use it to gain access to a cult.

"The sword huh?" Dante asked.

"Yes. Are you familiar with the cult?" Lady asked almost in surprise.

"Religion and I don't mix," he casually responded.

Lady took a deep breath before starting her explanation. "It is a small congregation that gathers in the castle-town of Fortuna…I guess the only people who would have heard of it are those who take interest in that short of thing," her tone was almost a reprimanding one.

"Like you?"Dante asked before taking another bite of the pizza slice in his hand.

"Exactly…So, how much do you know about Sparda?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

At that point Dante cast a side way glance at Trish, which she returned and simultaneously a slight smile appeared on both their faces.

"Well…from what I can figure there is a lot of confusion surrounding him," he answered vaguely.

Truth be told, Sparda was his father but there were few people privy to the information. Lady was certainly aware of his half human/half demon nature but was still ignorant regarding his lineage. Trish on the other hand knew, not because he had shared the information, but because once she was an agent of Mundus, the emperor of the underworld, who had sent her to lure Dante into a trap. Luckily for Dante however, Trish's loyalties changed along the way and in the end she helped him defeat Mundus. After that incident they decided on partnering up to hunt demons, something they have been doing ever since, with Lady as the occasional helper or informant.

"The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord of the city long ago. People who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god," Lady explained.

That gained Dante's attention "They worship a demon as a god?" he said with a laugh.

"Peaceful worship cannot be condemned," she said almost grudgingly "but the real problem is the order. Lately there have been running amok, catching demons. And they have even butted in some of my jobs."

Now Dante understood the real reason why she was so annoyed with the cult, as well as why she was so intent on closing them down. He resisted a chuckle but couldn't avoid commenting: "Heh…they might be starting a zoo."

"Not just demons. They have also been targeting devil arms…like the one you have," she said, grabbing Dante's slice of pizza from his hand in order to gain his full attention.

"Ok then…a museum. So what?" he almost mocked while eyeing her hand, or more accurately-his pizza.

In truth he had already decided to investigate that cult but didn't want to seem eager.

"What if their intentions are foul? And there is a diabolical plan behind these apparently random acts?" she persisted.

"Well then…I would have something to keep me occupied," he said, while laughter laced his voice. He was amused; situations like these were fun, especially since most of the jobs requested as of late had been quite dull and uneventful for his taste. He stood up with a mischievous smile on his face. He picked up his two custom-made guns, Ebony and Ivory, from the desk. Lady seemed extremely pleased both that her goading had worked and that someone else would be handling the situation. After all she had other jobs to tend to, since she wasn't as picky as Dante was when it came to demon hunting.

"Trish…" Dante started to say when both he and Lady noticed her absence. He looked around but there was no sign of her, then his eyes fell to the part of the wall on which his father's sword usually hung. It was empty. There was a message on the wall, apparently written with lipstick that read _**See you there"**_.

"Hmm…things always have to be complicated," he said as he took up his own sword and headed to the door. "See you when this is finished," he said and walked out.

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *

**A/N2:**Ok, this is it. Review please. By the way, I know the part about Lady not knowing that Dante is Sparda's son might not go well with some ppl but that is what I have gathered from the dialogue. If I am mistaken, so be it because it works for me :)

* * *


	3. The mysterious assassin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING:** none (I think)

This is beta-read by ArchNemesis.

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

**oOo**

Nero knew, as he sped through the alleys of Fortuna, that he was late. Normally, that wouldn't have mattered but today was not any day. Not only his adopted sister was performing a song for the annual festival of the blade, which she had made him promise to attend, but it was also her birthday.

As if being already late wasn't enough, he also had to deal with some minor demons on his way to the church. He did manage, however, to dispose of them very quickly but that slight delay was enough for him to arrive at mid-mass of Kyrie's song.

_**Well…at least I came in half way through it rather than the end**_ he thought as he found his way to an empty seat with enough space for two or more people. He reached into an inner pocket, using his left hand because his right was in a sling after a minor injury, pulling out a blue box wrapped with a golden ribbon.

He cast a thoughtful glance at the box then one to Kyrie on stage. _**I hope she likes it**_

He set the box on the empty seat by his side and put on his headset trying to look indifferent. The song ended and everyone applauded the singer whose eyes anxiously sought out Nero. When they made eye contact she smiled at him, happy that he had come and Nero smiled at her happiness.

As soon as Kyrie placed aside the ornaments she had worn for her song, she headed directly towards Nero's seat. By that time Sanctus, the vicar, had taken the stand and began his sermon.

"Two thousand years ago, the dark knight Sparda turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though…despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice…"

Kyrie reached Nero, spying the innocent looking gift on the seat. She glanced at it then at Nero but he didn't even look at her. She smiled as she picked it up and sat beside him.

"If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, we weak humans would have no means by which to oppose our submission," the vicar continued.

Nero was getting bored-bored and restless. At least he had Kyrie by his side and was listening to his music. He spotted Credo glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Nero ignored him outright.

"…And so I ask you to unite and pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!" concluded the elderly man as he, himself put together his hands and lowered his head in humbleness as he started to pray.

That was the last straw for Nero who suddenly got up, with the intent to leave.

"Nero! What is wrong," Kyrie asked him as he stood up.

"I am out of here."

"But it is not over yet," she protested, tugging at his overcoat for him to sit back down again, but he brushed her off.

"All this preaching is putting me to sleep," he said as he took a few steps further. Kyrie got up to follow him.

Then Nero noticed something strange, a sensation that something was amiss. He looked at his strapped arm, it was glowing slightly.

His eyes darted all around the room, trying to locate the source. The moment his eyes landed on the windowed ceiling of the cathedral it smashed to a thousand pieces as a figure fell through it.

Everything happened in seconds, the intruder landed on the altar, right in front of the vicar, a gun was un-holstered. Before anyone could react the unknown assailant shot the vicar in the head. Time seemed to slow down as the assassin turned around toward the congregation with half of his face splattered by the blood of Sanctus.

He was human-at least he looked like a human. His hair was very unusual, stark white, much like Nero's. They also shared the same silver-blue eye color. The intruder looked about 30 years old and was clothed in black aside from his coat that was deep crimson. In addition to the guns he also carried a huge sword on his back. The hilt of that sword was particularly ominous since it had the shape of a skull.

The moment time resumed its normal pace, chaos erupted. The citizens launched themselves in a panic towards the nearest exit attempting to escape.

"Your Holiness!" chorused several knights of the order as they unsheathed their swords. Some rushed to the vicar's body.

The first of them to reach him was Credo, who held the rank of general of the Order of the Sword. The other knights charged at the assassin.

"No!" Credo yelled as he took the vicar's body into his arms, realizing that Sanctus was already dead.

Meanwhile the assassin was taking down members of the order that had attacked him with the ease of someone squashing mosquitoes. He ran one of them through with his sword; he spun him around and sent him flying on another of his opponents, causing them both to crash into a wall.

Nero, who had stood protectively in front of Kyrie from the start of the attack, quickly recognized that the situation was too dangerous for her to remain there. He took her by the arm and led her towards the exit. At the precise same time the assassin finished off the last of the knights and his interest shifted to Credo.

Kyrie saw the assassin was moving towards her brother, wrestling with Nero's tight grip she freed herself, rushing for Credo, yelling his name.

"Kyrie!" screamed Nero as he realized what she was doing.

However, before she could reach her brother she stumbled across a dead body causing her to lose her balance, falling right into the path of the mysterious assassin. Nero sprung into action. With a powerful jump he kicked the assassin on the face, sending them both flying across the room, away from Kyrie.

Credo rushed to his sister's side, helping her to stand.

Nero and his adversary began shooting at each other, using a series of impressive fighting maneuvers, avoiding or blocking bullets, until they ended up on the hands of Sparda's gigantic statue that stood behind the altar.

There, they held each other at gunpoint. Nero was staring directly down a glimming black barrel as the shimmering white pistol prevented him from slashing the invader to pieces. But he held Blue Rose under the other's chin—the man didn't even flinched when the large revolver was tucked under his neck.

"Nero!" Kyrie screamed; her voice was full of concern.

"Go with your brother, get out of here," he yelled, sparing a very brief glance at Credo. He nodded in understanding.

"I will return with help. You stall him until then," Credo shouted to the younger man before dragging his sister out of there.

"I won't hold my breath," said Nero as he got rid of his headphones.

By now the church was totally empty, which meant they could fight freely.

They both started firing and dodging each other's shots. That went on for a while and Nero soon recognized that he was up against a foe that had great combat abilities and who had no qualms about using tricks to defeat his opponent.

"You have a jacked-up notion of fair play, pal, and it is starting to piss me off," Nero said as he reloaded his revolver with a stylish move. He lost sight of his enemy for a second and he was gone. From the corner of his eye he perceived that the assassin was, now, standing behind him, looking carelessly around as if trying to mock Nero for being slow in locating him.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it," Nero whispered, deciding that guns were not adequate for their fight. He picked up a sword from one of the dead knights lying at his feet and turned to his adversary.

"What is the point of packing a sword like that if you aren't going to use it?" Nero baited his opponent.

The assassin didn't speak but in response he took up his own sword and they started dueling. With a few swift movements the intruder managed to break through Nero's defenses and was about to run him trough with his sword but Nero used his right arm to intercept the blow. That way he managed to halt the attack and surprisingly, his arm didn't take too much damage.

His right arm had been like that ever since Nero could remember, twisted and ugly in shape, more demonic than human but as he had began his life as a demon hunter for the order; that hand had proven to be a powerful tool.

"You got a trick up your sleeve," the assassin finally spoke as he eyed Nero's demonic hand.

"I thought the cat got your tongue…If it's a trick you're looking for…then try this…" Nero said, more confident than ever, as he blasted back his opponent with his right arm.

"Looks like you too are-" the assassin started to say but an enormous sword, which used to be part of Sparda's statue, was thrown at him. He dodged it with ease and looked at Nero.

"Sorry to interrupt but I want to wrap up this show before the cavalry arrives," Nero said arrogantly.

"So, you are looking to play, eh? Alright, I guess I have some time to kill," the assassin said, clearly amused.

"Tough guy, eh? Well…I think I'm gonna have to take you down a couple of notches."

"Whatever you say, kid," the assassin smiled smugly.

The fight resumed. Nero went all out against his opponent wanting to finish things fast, he pressed on until he got the chance he was waiting for. He found a hole in his opponent's defense. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he used his demonic arm to slam his opponent's head to the floor.

Then he turned him around, climbed on top of him and began pounding the cocky bastard to the floor with his right fist as he held him down by the hair with his left. As a finishing blow, Nero used a quick maneuver to throw both his assassin and the assassin's sword across the room, managing to impale the assassin on Sparda's statue with his own sword.

Satisfied at the sight of the limp body hanging several feet off the floor, he undusted his hands, smirked and turned to leave. _**Another day's job well done.**_

"Getting better…" those words stopped Nero in his tracks. He turned around to see that the assassin, despite being impaled, was still alive and seemed almost indifferent to his situation. As if, that kind of thing happened to him every day.

"I would even go as far as to say, I have underestimated your…abilities," the assassin continued as he pushed himself off the wall and landed on the floor, with the sword still piercing right through him.

Surprised, Nero asked "You are not human, are you?"

"We are the same you and I…" the assassin said as he took the sword out, a movement that caused him some pain but nowhere near the amount it should have "…and them," he continued as he pointed to the dead bodies of the knights, whose faces now showed demonic features, such as fiery eyes.

"Though, I suspect you carry something different from the others," the assassin observed, placing his sword on his back.

"What do you mean?" questioned Nero.

"You will learn the meaning soon enough…gotta go, business beckons," said the assassin as he made a phenomenal jump to the high vaulted roof, from where he had came through. "Adios, kid," he saluted the youngster, to which Nero responded with a couple of shots from his revolver. A few seconds later, when the dust settled, the assassin was gone.

The only proof that he had been there was the chaos, the death and the destruction he had left behind.

**oOo TBC oOo**

* * *

**A/N**: This was a particularly difficult chapter to write, I hope I did ok. A million thanks to my reviewers, I hope you keep supporting me and this story. Don't forget to review to tell me your opinion.

Belladona-Isabella

* * *


	4. Agnus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING:** OC (I guess)

This is beta-read by ArchNemesis.

* * *

**oOo**

Deep in the bowels of Fortuna Castle, hidden from the eyes of not only the citizens but also the majority of the holy knights, the alchemical laboratory of the Order was situated.

The reason for its secret existence was, of course, the very nature of the experimentations taking place. At first it had originated as a place of research to develop the weaponry necessary to battle the demonic invaders.

But that soon had changed.

A few years after the facility's establishment, it had acquired a new objective.

The experimentation currently taking place was the extraction and harnessing of demonic power. The ultimate goal was to infuse humans with that power, making them stronger and more resilient. Simply put, enabling humans to battle demons on equal terms.

The underground complex was quite large. It was divided into four main parts: the lab itself, the observation room which was connected to the testing room, and the rooms that housed the specimens. Most of the rooms were dimly lit. The dominant color in there was a sickly green.

The walls were covered, for the most part, by metal which gave an industrial look to the place, in conjunction with the many pipes that went in and out of the walls. A slight smell of mold, mixed with the scent of chemicals lingered in the air of the subterranean rooms and tunnels.

Agnus, the chief alchemist, was the one conducting the research and experimentation. Physically, he had none of the usual characteristics of (almost) shut-in scientists.

His body was fit and strong. His brown hair was long, caught in a ponytail tied off at the base of his neck. And unlike most scientists he didn't wear glasses, simply a monocle on his right eye to carefully scrutinize the collected samples.

He was clothed in a white outfit, trimmed with orange thread on the sleeves and neck, with a pair of light brown leather gloves. His face was not particularly handsome—thin with hallowed cheeks, a nose almost too small for his face with equally small inset eyes and tanned skin.

Very few people were allowed in this part of the castle.

As the man responsible for everything that went on in there, Agnus spent almost all his time cooped up in there. However, he didn't mind that at all. Research was his only passion, his only pleasure in life.

Agnus had been isolated throughout his whole existence from others because of his strange mentality and his stuttering. That isolation however, served as a well given opportunity for him.

From an early age, he had begun studying science. He had aspired to see the things he read about with his own eyes. He had dreamed to experiment on theories not yet proven, to form his own and research them.

A few years ago his pains had been recognized by Sanctus (newly arisen to the status of vicar). As a result, he was rewarded the title of chief alchemist. Under the vicar's orders he started this facility and begun his research, in complete tranquility. This was his, very own, version of heaven…usually.

**oOo**

"WHY? WHY? WHY?" yelled a frustrated Agnus. His eyes darted from his research journal, to the large glass tube that occupied the center of the observation room.

Several power lines were connected to its base. Inside the tube, levitating a few feet off the ground and glowing with a mild blue light was a katana, a Japanese sword. Its handle was gold and white with a streak of blue along it. However, the blade was broken and the sword was soaring in the tube in two pieces.

"You seem pretty lively today, Agnus," a female voice startled the alchemist.

He frantically searched the room with his eyes "Who is there?" he demanded, not happy that someone dared to enter in his personal domain.

Out of the dark corner of the room, near the door, a hooded figure stepped out. She was tall and slender but all her other features were hidden by a deep purple hooded cloak that completely shadowed her face.

A slender arm pulled down the hood, allowing her face to be seen. It was a lovely face, of a woman in her mid-twenties. Long flaxen hair tumbled to the small of her back, her eyes the color of honey and her skin was fair as fine China. Yes, a lovely vision indeed.

The edges of her lips tugged upwards in amusement.

"Ah, my Lady, I didn't realize that it was you," Agnus said, with a slight bow as he recognized his uninvited visitor.

"What has gotten you so riled up?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her. By doing so, her cloak opened a bit, revealing a black, outfit made of a silk-like material. A pendant, consisting of a small hourglass with a crimson liquid, instead of sand or water, bound in an intricate design made of silver; that dangled from her neck. The only visible weaponry she bore was a short sword, girdled to her belt.

"T-t-that blasted sword! There s-s-simply is no way to m-make it whole again!" he yelled as he waved his hands in frustration.

"Do you really have time to be bothered with this right now?" she questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Agnus asked a puzzled look adorning his face.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" she continued expelling a huff of air. "No wonder you are still here, out of touch with the outside world. If you left this tomb from time to time then you would know that someone tried to…dispose of his Holiness."

"What? How?" the alchemist demanded, furious that no one made an effort to inform him of these unfortunate turn of events.

"I don't know any details, I just stumbled upon some holy knights and they told me his Holiness was taken back to headquarters," she explained.

"I-I-I have to go," Agnus said anxiously.

She nodded.

"Won't you come?" he asked as he opened the door for her, being a perfect gentleman.

"No, it is you who is needed. I will just be in the way. I will come later to see his Holiness," the woman assured him.

Agnus simply nodded before departing in a hurry.

The woman was left alone to the quiet room. Only a light mechanical humming could be heard. Her eyes fell to the sword. She stepped down the four steps leading to the glass cylinder. She reached out her hand and placed it on the transparent surface, as if trying to touch the blade. As she looked upon it, her eyes held a hint of sadness but it instantly changed to that of determination.

"Soon…soon everything will come into place," as she spoke out loud, a smile formed on her lips.

**oOo TBC oOo**

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review to tell me your opinion.


	5. Head Quarters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.

**WARNING:** OC

This is beta-read by **ArchNemesis.**

* * *

**oOo **

The veil of the night had already covered the sky when Lili arrived at the council chamber in the headquarters of the Order. The cylindrical room was dimly lit by several candles placed around the walls. On the center of the round table there was a heavy, probably very expensive, highly ornate candelabrum which reinforced the lighting.

There was a thick carpet covering the floor and the walls were decorated by tapestries with intricate designs. A fireplace was burning in one end of the room, a few feet behind the chair that the vicar usually occupied. Two corridors led in and out of that room and they were equally heavily decorated.

There were seven seats at the table but only two of the chairs were occupied. On the first sat a woman with tanned skin, icy blue eyes and white hair. She was clothed in a white, extremely revealing outfit.

The other chair was occupied by Credo, who wore a look of distaste whenever he looked at the woman sitting on the other side of the table.

As Lili entered the circular room, Credo got up and gave a slight bow, being the perfect gentleman that he was greeted her, "Lady Lili."

"Credo, Gloria," Lili said with a slight nod before sitting down next to Credo.

"I heard that you sent Nero after Dante," Lili said in a quizzical tone.

"Who…ah, but of course…Agnus!" he said a bit irritated, "Yes, I did but his Holiness agreed to it."

"Is his Holiness better? I heard Dante wounded him badly," Gloria inquired.

"Your profound concern is very touching, my dear, but as you can see, I am recovering very well," Sanctus was the one to reply, as he came in, closely followed by another member of the Order. Everyone got up from their chairs, almost simultaneously and bowed showing their respect. As soon as the vicar sat down, he dismissed the other member of the Order, with a movement of his hand and then motioned to the rest to return to their seats.

"It is good to see you are already up and about, Your Holiness," Lili said with a smile.

"Now, Credo, how about you make a report in order for us to evaluate the situation until Agnus arrives as well?"

"Of course, Your Holiness," Credo replied as he got up and gave a brief account of the events that had occurred during the day: the assassination attempt, the attack of the demons and Nero's pursuit of the assassin. "…and that is the situation so far. Dante's presence was not anticipated and caught us off guard but luckily his Holiness survived-"

"CREDO!" Agnus suddenly burst in the room, pointing his finger accusatorily at Credo. "You knew it all along!"

Credo's response was immediate, "How dare you raise your voice in the presence of His Holiness!"

"That arrogant kid possesses d-d-demonic power!" Agnus continued to yell, completely ignoring Credo's chastisement.

Lili did her outmost to hide a smile at Agnus' childish outburst.

"Absurd," Credo stated.

"Absurd? D-d-d-don't play me a fool. Isn't he your subordinate? He resurrected Yamato. It is your fault! Your responsibility! Its-its-its…" Agnus rant was cut short by his stuttering, brought on by his anger.

"What exactly happened, Agnus?" Lili asked serenely.

"Th-th-that kid found my lab, as I had p-p-predicted he would and he r-r-re-connected Yamato's pieces. Something I have been trying so long to do!" Agnus explained. "I had warned you that he could stumble upon the lab! You shouldn't have sent him after Dante! Who knows what he will do now? We need Yamato!" he continued while glaring at Credo.

When Lili heard that last sentence, she couldn't contain herself and a grin appeared on her face but it went unnoticed since everyone had their attention to the two men that were now glaring at each other.

"Credo," the calm voice of the vicar broke the glaring war.

"Yes, Your Holiness," Credo responded, turning to look at the old man for whom he respected much. He shouldn't allow Agnus to upset him so in front of everyone especially His Holiness.

"Can you apprehend this boy?" the vicar questioned.

Credo hesitated for a moment. "If that is your wish…Though, who will then track Dante?"

"I will find Dante," Gloria's seductive voice was heard responding.

Both Lili and Credo looked at her with a raised eyebrow, while Agnus and Sanctus looked at her in doubt.

"You can guarantee his capture then?" Sanctus questioned.

"Absolutely," she said as she got up. "It's good to see Your Holiness has recovered," she said with a deep bow before walking down the corridor that led to the exit.

"Is she reliable?" Credo questioned.

"Not long ago she brought us Sparda's sword and hastened the completion of our Savior," Sanctus replied.

"And that earned her such a high place in the hierarchy of the Order, but she remains almost a stranger…to us all!" Credo protested.

"My dear, Credo, should I take offence in that?" Lili said in a playful manner.

"What! No, my lady, I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Credo tried to explain, face burning with further embarrassment, much to Lili's amusement.

"We do not need to concern ourselves with this. Should a situation arise we will deal with it then. As for her identity, I have already investigated," Sanctus said, sparing a quick, cryptic look at Lili, who gave him an almost unnoticeable nod in return.

"Now, Credo…find us Nero and Yamato and bring them back to me," the vicar said to the general while patting him on the hand.

"As you wish, Your Holiness," Credo said as he stood in attention, then he bowed before departing to execute his orders.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Agnus leaned close to the vicar and said, while casting him meaningful glances, "That menace, Nero, seems to be very close to Credo's sister…Kyrie. More than once he called out her name…"

Both Lili and Sanctus understood very well what he meant.

"She could be used…but not yet…unless you want to lose Credo," Lili advised. They couldn't afford to lose Credo's loyalty right at this crucial moment, not with Nero and the assassin still on the prowl.

Sanctus nodded in agreement.

"But what if he is already? He seemed disinclined to go after Nero," Agnus protested.

"Agnus, what Lili said is true, but it won't hurt to keep an eye on both Credo and Gloria. So…you occupy yourself with Credo and Lili will do the same with Gloria," the vicar said leaving no room for either one to disagree. Not that they would.

"With pleasure," said Agnus, unable to hide a grin. Then he turned and left, leaving Sanctus and Lili alone.

"Are you sure you want him to do that? You know how competitive he is against Credo, he will do all he can to prove him disloyal or incapable," she questioned.

"Ah, but if there is nothing his efforts will be in vain," the vicar assured her.

"You are right, I suppose," Lili said but she didn't believe it. "I should go as well…"

"Yes, yes. As soon as we finish with these loose ends, the Savior will be complete," said Sanctus with a smile and a crazy glint in his eyes.

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *

**A/N: **Review and tell me what you think.

**Belladona-Isabella**

* * *


	6. The plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING:** OC

This is beta-read by **ArchNemesis.**

* * *

**oOo**

Despite what she had just said to Sanctus, Lili didn't go after Gloria. Instead she traversed the long corridors of the Order's Headquarters only to reach her own room. Though not very big, it was comfortable, richly decorated with tapestries and an extremely plush Persian carpet. A heavy wooden four postured double bed dominated the room. A matching armoire was a few steps shy from the bed that was over flowing with gowns, dresses, and robes. Tuck in one of the corners of the room, a writing table completed the furnishing.

After entering, she closed the door silently behind her and jumped in the thick and soft mattress, face up. For a few minutes she stayed there, unmoving, staring at the ceiling, focusing on nothing in particular as her mind wondered.

Then she felt a presence in the room.

"You missed the council," she said without getting out of the bed.

"I had things to take care of, my lady. Did his "holiness" miss me?" a clear, male voice replied.

"No, he didn't," she said while shifting her position to a sitting one in order to be able to see the other person's face as they spoke.

The man was fit and tall, with long black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck; and dark green eyes. His skin was a modestly tanned, a handsome male by most women's standards. A faded scar, about 5 centimeters in length, ran through his right eyebrow. It was obvious that that blow narrowly missed his eye.

His age could be estimated about twenty-five to thirty. He wore a serious expression and his posture indicated a person with training in combat, emphasized by the ornate long sword that hung from his hip. He was clothed in a light, black leather armor with golden trims and designs and had the look of a seasoned warrior.

"May I ask what happened during that meeting, my lady?" he asked more in a talkative manner than an inquiring one.

Lili frowned slightly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal when we are alone?"

"I am sorry…the force of habit," the man said with a slight, apologetic bow. "So, what happened?"

"Credo…Agnus…the usual. Nero is still chasing after Dante; however, Credo now must find him and bring him to Sanctus, along with Yamato, which he resurrected," she replied almost in a playful tone.

The man quirked an eyebrow at the information. "Really?"

"You should have seen Agnus rant," she said with a mischievous smile.

"I am not sorry I missed that," he said evenly. "I'm quite sure that he put on a spectacular show."

She shrugged indifferently. "What about Dante?"

"I informed him that the Order possessed his brother's sword and from the glint in his eyes, I think he wants it back," he said as he came closer to the bed.

"You fought him, didn't you?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow and her earlier mischievous smile.

"Well, it was more of a spar than a fight," the man replied.

"Hm…you were curious," she remarked without losing that expression.

"Though Dante is the kind of person to shoot first and ask questions later, I must admit, I did not avoid the confrontation myself," he replied earnestly.

"And?"

"He is good," the man admitted, honestly.

"Better than you?" Lili questioned.

"Maybe," he responded quizzically but didn't elaborate on the subject.

Lili nodded, accepting the cryptic answer. "So...the board has been set and the pieces have begun to move, the only thing that remains is to see what the results will be," she said seriously, genuine curiosity in her tone.

"Did Sanctus give out any orders to you?" he inquired.

"Mm, to keep an eye on Gloria," Lili replied as she stretched her arms and fell back in a lying position again.

"Then why are you still here?" the man queried.

"My dear, Crassus, could it be that that cheap disguise has fooled you? Don't you see that Gloria is none other but Trish… that clone Mundus had created to look like Vergil and Dante's mother, Eva," Lili offered.

"You forget that unlike you, I have never even seen Trish," he remarked.

"That's true… anyway; I think my time will be better spent in keeping an eye on Nero. I have a feeling that Agnus might take an initiative, despite his "holiness" commands," she remarked before jumping out of the bed with the grace of a cat.

"What about Dante?" Crassus asked.

"Continue to keep an eye on him from a distance. We will let him take out Sanctus and then we will make our move," Lili replied.

Crassus nodded and bowed his head. "As you wish," he said before he departed as silently as he had come.

Barely a minute after he had left, Lili felt her right hand shake, accompanied by a brief but sharp pain in her head. It was like she had been shot and the bullet had went though her skull. She focused all her will-power to relax. Her right hand gripped, tightly, her left, as if trying to stop the trembling.

After a few deep breaths the shaking disappeared and the grip relaxed. Lili stood strait, her eyes wide and her mind racing. Her left hand went to the amulet with the hourglass that hung from her neck. She looked at it. There was very few drops of the red liquid that had not already fell to the bottom.

_**Time is running out.**_

She thought as her palm enveloped the amulet.

* * *

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *


	7. Credo vs Nero

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING:** OC

This is beta-read by **ArchNemesis.**

* * *

**oOo**

As it turned out, Lili didn't have to look too hard for Credo. Not only that, but she also happened to find him just a minute before he came across Nero.

Said meeting took place in the plateau a few meters away from the entrance of the H.Q. of the order.

Lili figured there would be a fight, so she climbed on the arch, surveying the plateau, in order to have a better view. The two men didn't even sense her presence, seemingly to occupied glaring daggers at each other. She knew Credo often disapproved Nero's manners and attitude but the fact remained that Nero was his foster brother. For what reason? Lili couldn't fathom.

"That's a look you shoot your enemy," Nero remarked as he got a good look on Credo's face. "…Ok then, let me ask you this: what is exactly the order after and who the hell is Dante?"

"You do not demand answers from me," Credo stated. With one fluent movement he removed his sword from its sheath and attacked. Nero was quick to react but not quick enough to draw his own weapon. With his only available option, Nero blocked the attack with his right arm, his demonic arm.

The lightening blue veins pulsed like blood.

"You posses the power of a demon…" Credo observed, a bit surprised despite what Agnus had said during the meeting earlier that day.

"Back down! I don't want to hurt you. I won't do that to Kyrie!" Nero yelled.

"Hurt me? You don't get it do you?" Credo mocked. Then, for a moment, he seemed to concentrate by closing his eyes. The next second a golden glow surrounded him and he seemed to levitate a few feet off the ground. The glow brightened and then dispersed as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind a very different Credo. His form now was a more angelic one but at the same time it was also a monstrous one.

White was the dominant color along with a bit of purple and gold. He had one wing which sprung from his right shoulder. His left arm bore a large purple shield and his right a massive golden sword. On his head there was two large, golden, horns and his face was somewhat birdlike.

"You too?" Nero uttered in surprise.

"I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution—to become something far more than just human. I am an angel!" proclaimed Credo.

"Wrong, Credo, all you have become is a demon," Nero countered, his face revealing something akin to disgust.

"As captain of the holy knights you are now under arrest. It is the wish of His holiness," Credo declared.

After that last statement the battle between the two step-siblings ensued. One might have expected Credo's superiority to show through immediately but it didn't. The two combatants were fighting as equals, despite Credo's transformation which had empowered him greatly. Lili high above on her perch was excited. The winner of the duel had not been predetermined and so, no one knew what the result would be.

Credo managed a solid blow to Nero's unguarded stomach, sending him flying backwards but he got up quickly and retaliated but his sword met with Credo's massive shield. Nero leapt backwards, in order to gain some distance from his opponent and figure a way to land an attack.

At that point Lili had to take her eyes off the fight, having sensed a familiar presence by her right side.

"Crassus, back so soon?"

"Dante is in the Head Quarters."

"Interesting. But before we deal with that…why don't you join me? We have VIP seats for this fight," she asked with a radiant smile.

"My lady, it seems it is already over," he remarked.

"Oh no!" she complained as she turned her gaze to the plateau. She missed who claimed the victory.

"No…not yet. I am not finished," a kneeling, obviously beaten Credo said.

"So Nero won," Lili said, almost pouting. Her behavior was almost childish and it made Crassus smile. Then he noticed broad smile appear on his companion's face.

"But the family drama is not over," she said vaguely.

"Your strength has increased," Credo remarked to his younger step brother as he struggled to breath.

Nero, with steady steps and seemingly unfazed by his own wounds, approached the kneeling Credo.

"Ah!"

A scream was heard.

A woman's scream. Nero almost panicked, having recognized the voice. He turned around and saw her.

"Kyrie!" He pleaded, taking a few uncertain steps towards the startled woman. She took a few steps back. Her eyes darting from Nero's arm to her brother.

"No, no…wait…this isn't what you think," Nero said, his voice betraying his desperation and fear—his fear of loosing her, fear of loosing her trust…fear of her thinking he was a monster.

"Why? Why would you do this?" asked Kyrie, her voice made apparent her confusion and fright.

Then, suddenly, Agnus appeared behind Kyrie.

"There are a lot of party crashers," Lili said to Crassus with a frown, "and I don't like where this is going."

"Do you want me to intervene?" Crassus asked.

"No. Let us see how this plays out. After all it is not yet time for us to make our presence known," Lili replied. "I don't want to reveal ourselves yet. We'll do that if it's positively necessary."

"It was our intentions to protect you from the truth…Nero is a demon," Agnus explained, placing his left arm on Kyrie's shoulder. Tears gathered in Kyrie's disbelieving eyes. _**Agnus is lying!**_

"You son of a-" Nero blurted out, barely restraining himself from assaulting the bastard. He was going to pay for hurting Kyrie with his forked tongue.

"Nero!" a frightened Kyrie yelled as Agnus summoned one of his sword-shaping demons. It flew right in his hand and took the shape of a bastard sword.

"Not to worry. I have no intentions of harming her…yet," Agnus assured him. His attitude indicated that he was enjoying the situation far too much. "It would appear your attachment to her extends far beyond that of friendship," he remarked cruelly.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Nero protested. His powerlessness was frustrating him.

"Agnus! How dare you use my sister? This is my fight and I will finish it. Let her go!" Credo said as he approached them, slightly limping, dragging his foot with each step. He seemed quite wounded. He held his left side with his hand; it was obviously causing him some pain but Credo ignored the searing throbbing and stickiness—his sister's life was far more important than his own.

"His holiness predicted your defeat and so ordered that your sister be utilized," Agnus spat at Credo.

"What?" Questioned an enraged Credo, he knew Agnus was a turn-coat to serve his own needs but to use his very own sister to advance himself was just low! And His Holiness, why would he allow such an occurrence? He was loyal to the Order! Unwavering in his loyalty to His Holiness and this was how he was rewarded!

An instant later, both he and Nero were blasted backwards, an aftershock of Agnus's transformation. Credo who was gravely wounded was unable to withstand the blow and fell down, dazed, nearly unconscious. The explosion sent him rolling a few feet back. Nero on the other hand, though tired from the recent fight, managed to uphold a kneeling position by plunging his sword in the ground and gripping the hilt tightly.

"If you want her then come get her, for I fear from here on out I can't guarantee her fate," the insect-like transformed Agnus said before flying away.

Lily was angry, "That blasted old man!"

"Isn't it possible that Agnus acted on his own?" Crassus inquired.

Lili quirked an elegant shaped brow. "Do you think he would do anything without Sanctus permission? He doesn't even breathe without it. That slimy bug! I will show them what it means to disobey me!" she said, standing up.

"His holiness…he used Kyrie!" Credo muttered, disbelievingly, thoroughly appalled with himself for not protecting his sister.

"Where would he have taken her? Back to headquarters?" Nero demanded; gripping the collar of Credo's uniform, giving the knight a rough shake to emphasize his point.

"Yes." Lily, who had just leapt down, followed by Crassus informed him if only to keep Nero from injuring Credo further.

Their appearance startled both men. Nero narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip around his sword.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You shouldn't worry about that right now. Go save the damsel in distress. We will have time to make introductions later," Lili told him calmly.

Thinking it briefly, Nero nodded and after strapping the sword on his back, he darted towards Headquarters' gate.

"Lady Lili…is it true? Did his holiness betray me?" Credo queried.

"It appears so," Lili replied, making full eye contact with him. Then, she turned to Crassus who was standing a few feet behind her.

"Take Credo to have his wounds bandaged. Afterwards seek me out...I will go have a word with His holiness."

* * *

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *


	8. Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING:** OC

This is beta-read by **ArchNemesis**.

* * *

**oOo**

The inside of the building that housed the Headquarters could be a labyrinth filled with deadly traps if one didn't know the interior layout very well. Lili was a hundred percent certain that Nero already found out a bit about how difficult it actually was to locate anything or anyone inside this massive structure.

While Nero tried to find his way around the enormous building that was the Headquarters of the order of the sword, Lili met with Sanctus.

"You lied to me!" she accused him, sounding absolutely furious.

"About what my lady?" he questioned, tone was calm—too calm for Lili's state of mind and she didn't care for it at all.

"Are you sure you want to continue lying to me? I am referring to you authorizing Angus to kidnap Credo's sister!" Lili narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. She was half tempted herself to finish the job that Dante should have completed. The bastard! Wasn't that half-breed any good at any damn thing besides running his big arrogant mouth?!

"I am sorry, my lady. I knew that you objected to the plan, but I had to do what I thought is best. We may yet have a use for Nero. His demonic powers are an unexpected gift, which will no doubt be helpful, a necessary need I assure you. There is no reason to try and assimilate Dante into the Savior," he explained and Lili noticed a familiar glint in his eyes.

"The point is that _you_ purposely went behind my back. I certainly agree that by using Kyrie, we augment the possibility that Nero's true demonic power will awaken; nonetheless that doesn't change the fact that you plotted with Agnus and didn't inform me!" she persisted, her voice cold as ice. She was not going to go easy with His Holiness. That mad scientist could have killed them all without a care to anyone but his own life. And she didn't take to kindly to having her plans thwarted by madmen.

"Angus pressured me and I had no real reason to deny him. Credo may become our enemy in the process, if he loses his faith, but the completion of our plan is something that requires sacrifice," the vicar said with passion.

"Listen to me, Sanctus, and listen well…I brought you Yamato, at the risk of being discovered, and I've helped you achieve your ambition. You owe me much! If you _ever_ pull off anything like that again… I promise; you the consequences will be dire… You can be certain of that!" As she spoke, a dark aura seemed to emanate from her. Her voice was chilling and menacing causing Sanctus to felt an overwhelming dread of fear for the first time in his life.

"Y-yes, yes my lady," he stuttered, now realizing his mistake by foolishly scheming behind her back.

"Good," she said serenely, pacified by him being docile and agreeable. _**As he should be**_, she contemplated smugly to herself, no one betrays her thinking they could get away with it.

The aura had already faded, leaving the old man shaken, his face a few shades lighter than it originally was.

"Now… I should probably inform you that Nero is already mucking about in here desperate looking for Kyrie. There is no need for me to stress how important it is that he is not to be killed, especially with how his mind is solely focus on finding her, he more than likely will cut down all of those preventing him from rescuing Kyrie. Make sure Agnus understands this!" she instructed the vicar, who only nodded in silent acquiesce.

"And I mean what I say, Your Holiness, because what Dante did to you would be nothing compare to what I will do."

With that as her parting words, she left Sanctus to ponder over how rapidly he could contact Angus.

**oOo**

Leaving Sanctus's quarters she paused, having just closed the door of his chamber behind her. She closed her eyes, trying to suppress a sudden dizziness. Traces of sweat had appeared on her forehead.

As she opened her eyes again, she saw Crassus, who, as previously ordered, was coming to find her. Hurriedly she wiped her face and willed herself to stand strait and started walking toward him.

"Follow me," she said, taking the shortest path leading to her room.

"How did it go?" Crassus asked. He didn't seem to notice that there was anything wrong with her—and she wanted it to stay that way.

"I think he will think twice before doing stupid things behind my back again. I can't trust him. He has gone completely insane. He is totally obsessed with his Savior." She let out a tired sigh.

"But even though he went behind my back, his decision to kidnap the girl might prove to be in our favor. That is why I didn't tell you to stop Angus. This will be the best way to push Nero to his limits, forcing him to reach his true potential, tap into his true power. The only thing that vexes me is that the old man gave the order completely disregarding me," she shrugged before continuing, "it doesn't matter anyway…a little longer and we won't need him anymore."

He nodded in understanding, "So it is starting."

"Yes…all that remains is to get Sparda's sword and open the gate," Lili confirmed as they entered her chambers.

"Where is Credo?" she questioned her companion.

"In my room, under mild sedation," he replied. "He put up quite a fight at not being injured." Crassus mildly chuckled.

"His wounds?"

"Nothing too serious. They might hinder him in battle a bit should he engage in another intense fight but it won't take long for him to recover, with the demonic blood flowing inside him and all—in fact I'm confidant that Credo should be healed by tomorrow if not then by the day after. That kid, Nero, wasn't aiming to kill him."

"That is good," she said with a slight smile.

Crassus's eyes widened in surprise, "My lady…it can't be you care about him!"

Lili quirked an eyebrow but didn't answer.

"I want you to go and find Force Edge. Sanctus must probably have hidden it in his own chambers or in the monstrous statue he calls the Savior. Now that he will be busy with Nero and Dante, it is the perfect moment to take it back. Then, if the other two don't manage to get rid of the old coot…we will," she instructed.

Crassus knew that he had no choice but to obey.

**oOo**

Lili was left alone in her room when Crassus left. She knew she had at least some time until Nero confronted Angus. After all there were many traps to avoid and no one truly knew how many guardian-demons Angus had unleashed simply to make the kid's life a bit more difficult.

By now, her earlier symptoms had disappeared completely. With any luck she hoped that she would not suffer another backlash of what occurred.

But something still bothered Lili…she had the distinct feeling that she was forgetting something…Something not related to her indisposition.

"Ah! But of course…Gloria…or perhaps I should say Trish…If Dante is already on the premises, she might have already made contact with him…or not."

Her face lit up and a mischievous smile adorned her face.

"Maybe I should pay her a visit? Or…should I visit him?"

.

* * *

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *


	9. Observatory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING:** OC

This is beta-read by **ArchNemesis.**

**Please visit my profile and vote in the poll!**

**A/N:** Trish will continue to be referred to as Gloria until her identity is openly revealed. Also, in later chapters the story will become kind of AU. Please read and review!

* * *

**oOo**

Despite her resolution to seek out Gloria and Dante, Lili soon realized that she didn't know where to look. The building was an intricate labyrinth with abundant corridors, secret rooms and passages as well as underground areas that stretches on beyond human sight.

Naturally, she wasn't about to search the whole building—that would be a waste of her time—and it was precious, so Lili decided to use another method, the surveillance room. Located on the top floor of the structure, equipped with many medium sized viewing monitors, the small room—it was just enough walkway inside for one person to stand behind the guard's chair— served as the observatory of the building.

Lili picked up her pace, remembering that the room was in fact a long walk away from the residential chambers and there were quite a few stairs she had to climb in order to reach it.

"I really hate being restricted from using my powers," she muttered under her breath in exasperation. Lili really had no desire to get all covered with sweat from the rigorous hike.

**oOo**

Much to Lili's surprise, when she finally reached her destination, more than a little ticked off by the long walk, she saw there the same person she was looking for, Gloria.

"Well, this is quite unexpected," she remarked as she entered the room.

There were about a dozen screens there and a large panel but less than half of the monitors seemed to be working. At the moment Lili walked in, she got the impression that Gloria was using the panel. She was probably trying to locate something or someone. When she heard Lili's voice she looked up startled.

"L-Lili," she said, managing to somewhat suppress her surprise but the slight shaking of her voice and her wide eyes betrayed her.

"I thought you were out looking for Dante," Lili questioned, right eyebrow raised, as she approached the monitors. The images shifted every few seconds, each time showing a different location.

Gloria, having managed to compose herself quickly, looked away from Lili and focused her attention to the screens.

"I am, but I lost him when he entered the building, so I hoped to locate him from here."

Lili did not believe her but she wasn't going to comment on that yet. She was about to ask Gloria if she had seen anything of significance, when her eye caught some movement in one of the screens.

"Isn't that Agnus's room?" It was more of a statement than a question. From the vantage point of the camera she could see a large cage, hanging from the ceiling and a bug-like demon flying around. The bug was undoubtedly Agnus.

"Yes, I think it is," Gloria agreed before she started typing in some commands, using the keyboard that was integrated to the panel. Her fingers danced across the panel faster than what Lili could follow.

"What are you doing?" Lili asked but the answer became immediately apparent as all the functional monitors begun getting the live feedback from the camera of that room alone. This time all the monitors had practically become one large one, allowing both women to view the chamber clearly.

"Who is that?" Gloria asked as another figure came into view. The figure almost undistinguishable in the distance except for startling white hair and long sword in hand, but it wasn't Dante.

Lili recognized him almost immediately, "I do believe that is Nero. It seems that he has come to rescue his beloved."

"Is that so?" Gloria questioned, eyes carefully watching the monitor.

"Yes. Agnus snatched her right in front of him and I think that didn't go that well with Nero," Lili replied, her voice laced with sarcasm. She wanted to laugh. Nero probably for the first time in his life was actually being serious about someone other than himself.

After a brief pause, that allowed her to witness the white haired youth charging at the flying bug-demon, she continued in the same tone. "But, that is not your business, you should hurry up and find Dante, otherwise his Holiness will be displeased."

Lili could almost see the other woman's tension and she could almost feel her annoyance, which was what made her enjoy this slight taunting so much.

Gloria on her part was feeling both irritated and tense. Ever since she had infiltrated the Order and met Lili, she kept feeling uneasy around her—something just didn't sit right with the other woman. It wasn't only the very familiar sensation she got when she saw Lili but also an aura of dormant power which, Gloria would never admit, but it terrified her.

In a sense, Lili's aura reminded her of Mundus, his presence had felt like, oppressing, agonizing.

Both those sensations, Gloria had initially attributed to the demonic transformation. She had assumed that, like most members of the Order, Lili had also gone through the so-called ascension and had become a demon. That hadn't stopped her from feeling uneasy whenever she was around Lili.

Instead of answering Lili's question, she issued some commands to the video screens and they changed back to the original scan cycling through the vastness insides of the building once again.

Lili had wanted to see the battle between Agnus and Nero but she had other priorities on her list to take care off first. Besides, she had a feeling the kid would win in the end, he was clearly heavily motivated.

As the pictures shifted and changed, giving them a near perfect view of the surrounding and inner areas of the headquarters, Lili noted a few things of interest. She saw Credo, getting up from a bed, some of the angelic-demon guards who patrolled certain corridors and she saw the gargantuan statue that Sanctus called the _Savior_.

The cameras swept the building at least three times before they had hit pay dirt. A few minutes later they saw who they were looking for.

"There he is. He is already inside this building," Lili remarked.

Gloria nodded and got up. "Then I will go and deal with him," she said with a smile.

"Let us go together. I know the headquarters interior layout very well and I can help you get there faster than you would have done so on your own," Lili suggested.

"That is not necessary. As you said, his Holiness has given me the order to deal with Dante and I should do it," Gloria maintained, never loosing the smile.

"Oh, I do not think so. I do not intend to underestimate your abilities but he is the one who defeated Mundus…" Lili's voice trailed away but there was something in her voice and posture that made Gloria unable to argue any further. Additionally, she knew that Lili was one of the people closest to Sanctus and that a refusal on her part would alert the Order to her deception faster than she would have wanted.

"Very well," Gloria agreed somewhat reluctantly. _**Damn it all to hell and back! I need to speak with him alone,**_ Gloria mused to herself as she stood preparing to leave taking one last good look at the younger son of Sparda. "Let's go then!" she said as she stormed out of the room, with Lili following right behind her.

_**Yes. Let's go and greet Dante…Trish. Then, we will have a long overdue talk.**_ Lili followed Gloria out of the cramped room before taking the lead to where Dante was, cautiously trending through.

* * *

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *


	10. Crassus

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character of Devil May Cry. They belong to Capcom and Sony Entertainment. I make no money from the writing of this story.  
**WARNING:** OC (I guess) and AU.

This is beta-read by ArchNemesis.

**A/N: **I wonder if there is anyone still interested in this story. Oh well…I want to clarify something. Agnus and Sanctus will be a bit more powerful and hard to beat than in the game. Also, from here on there will be a deviation from the canon. Many thanks to Maite for reviewing and to the people who still like and read this story.

* * *

**oOo**

Quite contrary to Nero, who had gone through almost every room, blindly looking for Kyrie, Crassus knew exactly where he was going.

While Lili had spent all of her time supporting and aiding Sanctus in his plots and schemes, Crassus had used his time getting familiar with the layout of Fortuna city and more importantly, that of the H.Q. He had known that this place would eventually become a battlefield and he deemed it necessary to get to know every aspect of the area.

So now, with certain steady steps he found his way around the complex, almost maze like, corridors and headed for the bowels of headquarters' deepest dungeon. The entrance to the wide stone staircase was hidden behind a secret door and only those who knew of it could locate it and open it. Crassus pressed the right points on the wall and the entrance was revealed to him.

Following the steep and long staircase he descended for quite some time, eventually reaching a long, dimly lit corridor that seemed to continue forever. He stepped in another corridor, carefully avoiding the trap mechanisms he knew were there.

Eventually he reached his destination, a massive, thick, steel vault door, supported by equally massive stone walls. On the door's left side was a keypad along with a card reader. Without the proper access code and card, there wouldn't be any way someone could enter that room. The problem was that Crassus didn't have either, only Agnus and Sanctus had access.

Despite seeing the obvious obstacle, Crassus smiled.

In one swift flowing movement, he unsheathed his long-sword, which as soon as it was released from its holster; the blade became enveloped in an unearthly green flame. Then he charged at the door, his movements were so fast, the human eye could not follow him.

He dealt two blows to the door before re-sheathing his sword. As the blade slid back into place the otherworldly flame was slowly extinguished.

Tense seconds ticked by as nothing seemed to have happened. The door stood as it had a few moments ago. The ground suddenly rumbled causing an ear gnawing metallic groaning resonated throughout the corridor. The door begun to fall apart, crumple into four massive pieces that made quite a racket when they dropped to the ground, causing a gust of dust filled wind and quite a few rubble, as they took part of the stone wall down with them.

Crassus entered the room, mindful of the debris and any traps it may have. He glanced around. It was a simple, unadorned, cylindrical room with a high ceiling. The only source of light was a collection of bright red runes. The ancient writings were carved in the shape of a circle on the ground.

In the center of that circle, a large object floated …the sword of Sparda.

He cautiously approached the circle and proceeded to examine the runes, trying to decipher what was their purpose.

A silent curse escaped his lips. This was not his field of expertise but he had a strong suspicion that they formed a protective barrier. From what Lili had told him, the protective ones permitted access only to the user or a few people he had designated and they were impossible to trick. Only a higher level magic user, other than the creator, could break the protective spells woven into the runes.

In a nutshell, the barrier was impossible for him to break.

Unable to leave with empty hands, Crassus decided to test his luck. He stretched his left hand, trying to take a possession of the sword but as soon as his hand entered the invisible barrier he immediately felt agonizing pain and saw that his hand was getting burned by searing flames.

By instinct he pulled back and the burning sensation subsided but not the pain. His hand was clearly damaged by the fire and it was certain that that would leave quite a large burn mark. Not to mention that he would be unable to use that hand for quite a while.

"Damn," he uttered in frustration.

"You shouldn't have done that."

A voice was heard saying from behind.

Crassus instantly turned to face the speaker.

"Agnus," he said in recognition as soon as he laid eyes on the figure that stood at the entrance of the room.

"Crassus…Here I am, wondering who is bold enough to try and steal Sparda's sword. I am certain that His Holiness will be quite surprised when he hears that it is you… one of his favorites," the alchemist said gleefully.

Crassus quirked an eyebrow.

"In order for him to hear about it you will have to leave here alive. Isn't it so?" he questioned as he brought his uninjured hand to the hilt of his sword. He saw no reason to deny the alchemist's accusation, not to mention that there was no credible excuse he could offer for being there in such a manner.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Do you really think you can best me? You? A mere human? I have been transformed! Now, I am an angel!" Agnus declared as he transformed to a creature that resembled a gigantic insect instead of an angel. He opened his insect-like wings and flew about five feet above the ground, where he remained hovering.

The other man snorted as he unsheathed his sword.

"Just let me ask you two questions before we begin. Is Lili in on this as well? Is this your plan?" the alchemist questioned.

Crassus remained silent.

"Answer me!" he demanded but received no reply.

Agnus nodded his objective was clean. "Very well then, I suppose I will have to beat that answer out of you," he said, charging at his opponent.

Crassus sword flared up. The flame gave off a sickly green light barely made a difference in the dark, almost unlit room. He easily side-stepped Agnu's attack while he dealt a slight blow to his attacker.

"Damn you! How dare you!" Agnus yelled from a few feet away, disgusted that this inferior human was able to get a hit.

He was once again hovering in the air; the only difference now was that he was near the wall opposite the destroyed entrance. His anger was evident in his voice as he gripped his wounded left shoulder.

"Y-you will p-pay for this," he stuttered as he advanced a few feet towards Crassus.

The black haired man readied himself for another attack. He realized his mistake as soon as Agnus laid his hand on Sparda's sword that was a few feet away from him.

Crassus hadn't thought that a paranoid like Sanctus would have made it possible for anyone to be able to bypass the wards, other than Sanctus himself that is, so he had simply disregarded the possibility that Agnus could use it.

Seeing Crassus's surprised expression Agnus smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you thought I couldn't take this?" he questioned, irony lacing his voice as he showed the sword. "His Holiness knows how _loyal_ I am to him and recognizes my true worth! Now let's see… who will be the one to die…I wonder," he said arrogantly.

Crassus's expression turned back to dispassionate but he knew that he was at a disadvantage now.

_**Things are getting worse by the moment! First, I couldn't secure Sparda's sword and now I have to fight against it. Can I really win against THAT sword in my present state?**_

* * *

**oOoTBCoOo**

* * *


End file.
